


Daddy Kisses

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Crying, Dark Age Play, Diapers, Feelings, M/M, Pants wetting, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Arin throws a temper tantrum at work. Brian helps calm him down, and the both of them realize that there might be a dynamic at play.





	Daddy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teyteybeexp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teyteybeexp/gifts).



> Edited by the ever lovely Angel!
> 
> ... I can't even find an excuse for that title. I just couldn't resist.

Arin was annoyed.

This wasn’t exactly a new turn of events - he was known as “Grump,” after all. 

But this seemed to be a different sort of annoyance.

At least, it felt different, from where it was sitting in the base of his stomach, slowly climbing up his throat like the world’s most obnoxious heartburn.

The rest of the office was empty, apart from Brian fiddling with his computer, and Arin was trying to take deep, calming breaths, and to keep his cool.

His hands were shaking on the keyboard, as he tried to keep typing. 

He was having an internet argument.

At his age.

In his position.

This was, quite possibly, one of the dumbest things he’d ever done, and he was well aware that it was dumb, but he didn’t seem to be able to _stop_ \- he just kept typing.

* * *

Three hours later, he cracked his space bar in half.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”

Arin wasn’t usually one for rages.

For all that he was such a hothead when he was on camera, most of that was an act. He liked to think that he was pretty level headed, all things considered. 

It was pretty alien, to be ranting and raging like this, but fuck did he need it.

“How can anyone be that fucking stupid?!” He was actually shaking - he yanked his keyboard off of the desk and slammed it down - the spacebar was already cracked, so who gave a fuck?

“Arin,” Brian said from his desk, and his voice was sharp.

“I just don’t fucking get it,” Arin yelled, and he was pacing now, his face red.

He was so mad that he was crying a little bit, although he wasn’t sure why he was so damn frustrated.

It had been a hard week - things kept going wrong, no matter what he did, and he couldn’t fucking win no matter what he did, and then he had this fucking asshole who wouldn’t shut up, and who even now was gloating at him, and he was too old to be getting caught up in this nonsense, so why was he so damn angry?

“Arin,” Brian said, and now… when he had he gotten up from his desk? 

The older man was shorter than Arin, but he was managing to be pretty damn intimidating. 

What the hell?

Arin was a bit too angry to do much of anything except glare. 

“You’re acting like a child, Arin,” said Brian. 

“What the fuck would you know about that?” Arin snapped.

“I deal with a toddler every day,” Brian said dryly. “Or have you forgotten about my daughter.”

“How can I fucking forget that you’ve got a daughter, when you never shut up about her?”

Arin’s mouth was talking, and his brain wasn’t keeping up with that. 

When had that started?

Maybe it was the exhaustion. 

Maybe it was the caffeine crash that he was teetering on the edge of. 

Regardless of what he was feeling, he was about to start shouting at Brian.

Except Brian was giving him a Look.

… shit.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t had a few fantasies about Brian - the guy was hot as hell, and he gave off that specific annoyed professor vibe that was so appealing, if you were in a certain kind of mood.

And okay, they’d kinda-sorta flirted before, they’d even kissed a few times, but life was busy and complicated, and who had the time for some kind of crazy whirlwind polyamorous romance, when Brian had a toddler and a wife and a band, and Arin had who knew how many responsibilities heaping down on his head. 

But… the way Brian was looking at him….

If it was literally _any_ other kind of night, he would have laughed it off, gone on with his life.

But Suzy had a new girlfriend and Dan was busy with who even knew what, and it was Arin going home to his empty house while all his friends were off doing stuff, and he just kinda… he was going to do something stupid.

Arin put his hands on Brian’s shoulders, and he was still panting, his face turning redder, his chest heaving like he had been running a race.

“Arin?” 

Brian still looked mad, but Arin was leaning forward to kiss him, because fuck it.

He was stopped by a hand in the middle of his forehead.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Brian’s voice was mild, as if it was his old professor days, when he was just making a polite inquiry, maybe asking a student why their cell phone was out, or what it was that they were doing on their laptop. 

“I’m really, like, pent up,” said Arin, which was more or less true.

He hadn’t really made out with another guy in a good long while.

It’d be good for him, probably.

He’d make it good for Brian, too.

“So after you’re rude to me, you want me to make out with you, so that you can feel better?”

“I’m sorry for being rude to you,” Arin said.

His stomach was turning to ice.

What had he been thinking? Of course this wasn’t a thing he should do, especially without a clear head.

“I accept your apology,” said Brian. “Now. Why do you want to kiss me?”

“Well,” said Arin. “We’ve kissed each other before.”

“We have indeed,” said Brian. 

His hands were on top of Arin’s, and he was squeezing them. “But if I were someone else, would you want to kiss them right now?”

“... I don’t know,” Arin said, and he honestly didn’t. “If it was, like… someone I’d kissed before, then sure.”

“Even Suzy?”

“Why not Suzy?”

“Well, when you’re this frustrated, I know you worry about hurting someone.”

Brian’s thumb was passing over the top of Arin’s knuckles, and it was making it a bit hard to think. 

“I wouldn’t hurt anyone,” Arin said, with some authority. “I’d never hurt anyone.”

“Apart from that poor keyboard,” Brian remarked. 

“Well, that’s an any _thing_ , not an any _one_ ,” Arin shot back. 

“Still,” said Brian. “You’re acting like a tantruming toddler.”

“I am not,” Arin said, and he glared at Brian.

Brian pinched Arin’s cheek, but he didn’t push Arin’s hands off of his shoulders. 

Arin didn’t try to move them, either.

“I think,” said Brian, “that you’re overstimulated, and you need to calm down.”

“A good make out session always calms me down,” said Arin, which was true.

… kind of.

Well, okay, so a good make out session usually left him pretty keyed up, but it was a good kind of keyed up. 

Better than the rage that was still boiling under his skin, making his hands shake.

“Arin,” Brian said. “When was the last time you slept?”

“... that’s a good question,” said Arin, looking thoughtful. “I’m… not sure.”

“I think you need a nap,” said Brian, and he was using his authoritative voice. 

“I don’t want to take a nap,” Arin said. “It’s late.”

“I can’t trust you to drive home, if you’re being this unreasonable,” said Brian. 

Arin was pouting.

He was aware of it.

He could feel his lips doing it, and he didn’t seem to know a way to get it to stop, because he was still pouting. 

Brian put a finger on Arin’s lip, and Arin had to fight the urge to wrap his lips around it.

“Are you gonna be a good boy for me?”

… holy shit.

Arin’s blood froze, and his face turned bright red.

There should have been steam coming out of his ears, like in those old cartoons. 

“What?”

“You heard me. Are you gonna be a good boy?”

Arin nodded, slowly, carefully. 

“So you’re gonna take a nap?”

“... yeah.”

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Brian indicated his computer. “I’ve got the night to myself - my wife took our daughter to visit her parents, so I’m entirely solo right now.”

“I mean, if it’s not too much trouble,” Arin said, awkward. 

“It’s not,” said Brian, and then he patted Arin on the hip. “Go shut your computer down, and then you can go lie down on the recording room sofa.”

“Okay,” said Arin, not entirely sure why he was agreeing, but agreeing nonetheless.

* * * 

He shut his computer down - even with his broken space bar and slightly borked keyboard, it still more or less worked. 

He sat on the couch, leaning back into it, and he let the softness swallow him up.

It was that kind of couch - it had been Ross’s idea to get it, probably because Ross just loved any kind of furniture that would eat him alive.

It did explain his affinity for bean bag chairs, if nothing else.

But now Arin was sitting awkwardly on the couch, not sure if he was going to lie down or not, not sure why he was doing this in the first place.

Brian walked in, and he sat down at the other end of the couch, then patted his lap.

“Do you wanna put your head on me?”

“Why would I wanna do that?”

“I know it relaxes you to have your hair petted, and you look like you need to relax,” said Brian, in that same tone that brooked no arguments.

Smug son of a bitch was right, too.

Arin sighed heavily, and he flopped onto the couch, lying on his side, his ear pressed against the denim of Brian’s thigh.

“I think you work too hard,” Brian told Arin, in a quiet voice.

“Mmm?” Arin was still tense.

He got even more tense for a moment, when Brian’s hand descended onto the top of his head, but then he was relaxing, ever so slightly, then moreso, as Brian’s fingers slid through his hair.

He’d washed it with the special new shampoo that Suzy had gotten him, and it was extra silky. 

“I know that you’re running everything,” said Brian, “and i get that it’s hard work. But you’ve been pushing yourself too hard.”

“If I don’t push myself, who will?” 

Arin’s voice was dreamy, as he drifted.

He was on his way to sleepy already - Brian had a very calming voice, and the fingers in his hair were relaxing enough that the rage was beginning to dissipate. 

“I can’t see you getting into an argument online like that two years ago,” Brian pointed out quietly.

“Well, yeah,” said Arin. “I was having it today.”

“You would’ve brushed it off two years ago is more my point,” said Brian. “I think you need to find a healthy way to destress.”

“I jerk off,” Arin said, drowsy.

“There are other ways of destressing,” Brian said. “Some of them don’t even involve your penis.”

“But some of them do?”

“Yes, some of them do.”

“Like what?”

“How about we talk about this when you’ve had your nap and can make a bit more sense?”

“But I wanna know now,” said Arin, and he made to sit up.

Brian’s hand was on his shoulder, and the older man was surprisingly strong. 

“We can discuss this later,” Brian said, in that same no-nonsense tone. “For now, I want you to have a short nap.”

“You sound like you’re talking to a little kid,” Arin said, and he yawned widely. 

“Maybe you’re acting like one,” Brian said.

“I haven’t even shit myself or tried to eat something that isn’t food,” Arin murmured.

“You’ve shit yourself before,” Brian pointed out.

“Well, duh,” Arin said. “We all have.”

“I haven’t,” said Brian. “Or at least, not recently.”

“Aren’t you mister high and mighty then,” Arin said, but he kept his tone light.

There was… something going on.

He wasn’t sure what it was, but it was as fragile as a soap bubble, and he didn’t want to pop it if he poked it too hard. 

So he closed his eyes, and he let Brian’s fingers slide through his hair, his chest rising and falling as he breathed, his awareness slowly fading. 

Brian’s fingers were still sliding through his hair, occasionally catching on a snarl, and then he would gently remove them, until the only thing in Arin’s world was the warmth of Brian’s body, the feel of Brian’s hands, and the rise and fall of his own breath.

* * * 

He woke up some time later, foggy headed and sleepy eyed, sitting up slowly. 

“I’m sorry, but I think I made a bit of a mess of your hair,” said Brian, although he didn’t sound that sorry. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m okay,” said Arin, although he didn’t move.

He was comfortable. 

He was… painfully comfortable, the kind of comfortable he wasn’t used to, outside of cuddling up to Suzy. 

It was the kind of relaxation he hadn’t experienced since he was quite young, truth be told. 

Arin rubbed his eyes, and he yawned.

Brian cleared his throat, and now he sounded something like shy, which was a novel vibe to be getting from Brian, but the dude did have layers.

"I feel like I may have acted a bit... out of turn," said Brian.

That surprised Arin, and he sat up, finally, his back making interesting noises. 

"Did I do something to upset you?" 

Arin's brain was functioning like an actual brain, and not just a machine to generate rage now.

It was handy, at least in terms of being able to think in a straight line.

"Oh, no," said Brian. "But...." 

He blew a huff of air out of his nose, and he looked... was he embarrassed?

What the heck?

"What's going on?"

"Fuck it," Brian said, and his tone was downright... philosophical. 

"What's up?" Arin was confused.

"Have I told you before that I'm active in the local kink scene?"

"Yeah, you've complained that you're not that active," said Arin. "Since you had the kid and whatnot."

What did that have to do with anything?

"Well," said Brian, "when I was more active in the kink scene - and hopefully, when I'm active again - I was part of a particular... community."

"Yeah?" 

Arin was still drowsy, trying to get his brain to behave, more or less. Mid-day naps always left him feeling like someone had taken a whisk to his brain.

"I was part of the ABDL community," Brian said in a rush.

Arin blinked, trying to remember what the acronyms were.

"What?" 

"Adult Baby Diaper Lover."

"... oh." 

Huh.

That wasn't exactly what Arin had... expected.

"So, uh, you like... diapers?"

"On other people, yeah," said Brian. 

"But don't you feel weird about having a fetish for diapers, when you're also putting an actual baby in diapers?"

"Two different things," Brian said, in a tone that brooked no arguments. "It's as similar as a person who likes to do pet play owning a dog. I like adults in diapers, because the juxtaposition of adult bodies in childish clothing." He laughed, and anxiety bubbled out of the laugh, spilling into the air like so much mist. "I feel the same way about crossdressing."

"What?"

"I like when people look different from how you expect," said Brian. 

"So what's you having a diaper fetish have to do with... whatever just happened?"

"My role is Daddy," said Brian. "Like, not just as an actual father. It's a role I like to take, as a kinkster. I'm a caregiver, and I think I accidentally fell into the role, because you were acting like a Little -"

"A _what_?" 

"A person who likes to pretend to be a child, or take on childlike roles, or fill in the role opposite that of a caregiver," said Brian. He was beginning to use his lecturer voice, which was always... something.

"I was?"

"You were throwing a tantrum, Arin," Brian pointed out. 

"... you've got a point there," said Arin, and he laughed, self conscious but amused in spite of himself. "So me being in a bad, tantrumy mood made you go all Daddy Dom on me?"

"Something like that, yes," said Brian, and he was cracking a smile himself now.

"So why are you so nervous?"

"In the kink scene, it's considered very rude to start acting like you're in a dynamic with someone, before you've actually agreed to be in that dynamic."

"It's not like you were going to spank me or anything like that," said Arin, his tone slightly dismissive.

"No, but still, I was acting in an authority that I don't actually have."

"Well, you don't have to worry about it," said Arin. "You're forgiven. I don't think you've done anything actually _wrong_ , anyway." 

"Thank you," said Brian, and he looked genuinely relieved.

Huh.

"We should head off," said Brian. "It's late, and you need to sleep."

"Yes, sir," Arin said, his tone joking.

Brian raised an eyebrow, giving Arin a Look, and Arin was actually a bit intimidated.

"Sorry," said Arin. "I was just kidding."

Brian's face broke into a smirk, and he patted Arin on the shoulder.

"You're cute," he told Arin.

"Thanks," said Arin, looking down and blushing a bit. 

There was... something stirring in the pit of his stomach, although he wasn't entirely sure what it was.

Was he turned on? 

Was he nervous?

He kept pondering it, as he closed up the office.

When all the lights were turned off and they were both standing waiting for the elevator, Brian moved a bit closer, and cleared his throat.

"I'd like to kiss you," Brian said. "If that would be alright?"

Arin turned around, so that they were more or less face to face, even though their height difference was such that Brian was more level with his chin.

"That would be great," Arin said, and then he chuckled, because wow, that was a truly awkward thing to say.

He was still chuckling as he leaned down, and Brian got up on his tiptoes, kissing him gently, almost chastely, but for that little slip of tongue that slid into his mouth.

Arin pulled back when the elevator dinged, and the both of them got in.

Arin had an erection. he didn't know if Brian did, but they both were definitely feeling... something or other. 

* * * 

Arin was still thinking about it when he got home.

The cats meowed at him, and everything else was dark and cold.

Suzy was still with her girlfriend then.

Arin sighed, kicking his shoes off, then feeding the cats, before he flopped down on the couch, pulling his laptop towards him, where it had been sitting on the coffee table.

He had never really thought of diapers, or any of that kinda thing, as remotely sexy - he'd never really gotten the whole "daddy" thing, truth be told - but the idea of Brian being that... authoritative and caring at the same time was doing something or other to him, something he wasn't entirely sure he knew how to deal with, so he was going to poke it a bit.

After all, what's the point of adulthood, if not for the fact that you can discover new, weird things about yourself?

So he pulled one of the afghans onto his lap, pulled his laptop onto his stomach, and leaned back into the couch, beginning to type up a few words to see what would happen.

* * *

"Babe?" 

Arin blinked - it was still dark out, and Suzy was standing over him, looking radiant as ever, and slightly mussed.

There was lipstick on her neck. 

"Hi," said Arin, and he yawned, reaching out for her.

She kissed him, and he kissed her back, and smelled a new type of perfume. 

He squashed down the little spike of jealousy, and he let her settle into his lap, shoving his laptop aside so that she could fit.

She cuddled up to him, glanced at his screen, then did a double take.

"Um, Arin?"

"Mmm?" He had his face in her shoulder, and was just taking in the familiar scent of her - perfume, powders, sweat, deodorant, and whatever else it was that made up her essential "Suzy" smell.

"Why are you looking at videos of adults in, like, giant baby clothes?"

"Hmm? Oh." 

Arin blushed, pressing his hot face into her shirt. 

"I, uh... I may be researching a new interest," he said, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible. 

"Really?" Suzy rested her head on top of his. "Well, uh, I'll support you in whatever you do, but I may wanna look into some stuff first. Before I know if I'm fully interested in... participating."

"Don't worry about it," said Arin, and he wrapped an arm around her middle, pulling her closer to him, kissing along her jaw, then landing on her lips and giving her a loud, silly smooch.

"You know I support you no matter what, right?" Suzy's voice was rumbling through her chest, and it vibrated faintly against his arm.

"I know," said Arin. 

* * *

They went to bed - it was late enough for that, at least.

She told him about her date - not any details, since they'd agreed that details weren't a thing that he was comfortable with - but she was happy, and she'd had a good time, and that was all that mattered.

He didn't bring up Brian until the two of them were cuddled up in bed together.

"Remember when I had that thing with Brian, ages ago?"

"Yeah," said Suzy, her face in his chest.

Her breath was warm, and a little bit ticklish. 

"I'm... I know that me and Brian agreed that it'd be a bad idea for us to pursue anything at that point, because he'd just had a baby, and we were still kinda transitioning all the Grump stuff, and it was all a mess. But now I'm kinda okay with the idea."

"That's good," Suzy said, her voice drowsy. "But be careful. You know, coworker romances aren't always the best idea."

"Oh, yeah," said Arin. "Definitely."

Then Arin cleared his throat. 

"Would you be okay with me doing... kinky stuff with Brian? Maybe, like... the stuff like I was watching?"

"As long as your dick doesn't smell like piss or you do any damage to yourself that'll cause problems, you can do whatever you want," Suzy told him, and then she rolled over, so that the curve of her spine was pressed up against the front of his body.

He kissed the back of her head, and began to drift off into sleep.

It was all going to be okay.

Hopefully.

* * * 

"Hey," said Arin, the next day, when he and Brian were in the office together. 

Brian, who was in the middle of something or other, raised an eyebrow, but made a "go on?" gesture. 

"Would you wanna, um... get lunch with me? In, like, maybe an hour?"

"Sounds doable," said Brian. "Who else would be coming?"

"It'd just be you and me," said Arin quickly.

"I see," said Brian.

Was he... blushing?

"We could go to that new Cuban place that just opened up," Arin suggested.

"Sounds good," said Brian. 

* * *

And then they were at the restaurant.

Arin had a giant sandwich in front of him - he was a bit afraid of it exploding in his hands, honestly. 

Brian had a more modest sandwich, but then again, Brian was better at judging proportions of those sorts of things. 

"I wanted to apologize again for my behavior last night," said Brian. "I'm sorry that it might have taken you a bit to realize that -"

"You don't need to apologize," Arin told Brian. "I mean it. You really don't. You did nothing wrong."

"I know I was acting inappropriately," said Brian.

"But we discussed that. You're fine." Arin cleared his throat, and he kept his eyes on his sandwich. "Remember when we first started flirting, and you said that you were too busy with the band, and with the baby to pursue any kind of relationship?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, um." Arin cleared his throat. "I also said that I was too busy with all the various bits of running a company and whatnot. But things have... quieted down for me, and if they've quieted down for you a bit, I was wondering if you'd maybe... be interested in... pursuing something."

Brian didn't say anything.

Arin let himself look up, and Brian was staring at his sandwich, his face turning dark red.

Shit. 

_Shit_. 

Arin had well and truly fucked up, oh god.

"Forget I said anything," Arin said quickly. "I'm really sorry, that was inappropriate, I'm sorry for just -"

"It's not inappropriate," said Brian. "I just... wasn't expecting that. is it because of what happened last night?"

"A bit, yeah," said Arin. "I liked... I liked it. A lot. A lot more than I would think I would like it, on a more... regular basis. Only, not, like, out of any obligation. And I don't entirely know about that relationship style, which I'd need to do some research about, obviously, but if I wanted to do that kinda thing with anyone, I'd wanna do it with you."

"You don't have to necessarily do that kinda thing with me, if you want to do it," Brian pointed out.

"Well, yeah," said Arin. "I know that. I, um, checked out some groups."

Brian raised an eyebrow.

"But if you'd be interested in that kinda thing with me, I'd be up for it," said Arin. 

Brian nodded.

"Can I think about it?" He licked his lips. "I'd be interested, but... well, I need to do some thinking about it first." 

"Don't worry about it," Arin said. "It'll be okay, no matter what your answer is."

"Thank you for the reassurance," said Brian, and he cracked a smile. "I wasn't worried until you said that."

"It's not _my_ fault you don't run through all the worst case scenarios," said Arin, putting on a haughty tone. 

Brian snorted, and took a bite out of his sandwich.

Arin took a bite of his own sandwich, and half of it fell on his lap.

"You're gonna need a bib at this rate," said Brian, and Arin turned bright red.

Maybe the older man was more into this idea than he had let on. 

Arin could only hope. 

* * *

There was some talking.

There was a lot of talking, there was a lot of wrangling of schedules, of expectations, of what was okay and what wasn’t. 

It was honestly a lot more complicated than Arin had expected it to be. 

There were things that seemed pretty obvious that Brian wasn't okay with, there was stuff that Arin wasn't okay with, even though he thought he would be.

And he was still kind of ambivalent about diapers, which made him kinda guilty, but fuck it, if Brian wasn't going to judge him for it, he'd at least try it, right?

Which was why he was ushering Brian in.

"Hi," said Arin, and he leaned down to kiss Brian on the mouth, gently.

Brian kissed him back - he had a bag over his shoulder, and he adjusted it, redistributing the weight of it. 

"Hi," said Brian, when they pulled apart. "So, uh, you ready to try this?"

"Totally," said Arin.

"Okay," said Brian. "So."

"So?"

Brian toed his shoes off, then sat on the couch, resting his bag next to him.

Mochi came up and sat in his lap, purring.

"What would you like out of this scene?"

"I'm... honestly not sure," said Arin, leaning back into the sofa. "I kinda just wanna see what the options are?"

"That makes sense," said Brian. "I, um." Brian cleared his throat. "I brought some... stuff."

"What kinda stuff?"

Brian was blushing, which was a bit unexpected.

"Well, there's some... toys, adult and otherwise." He indicated the bag. "And a big fluffy blanket. Diapers, if you would be interested." 

"Can we do the diapers another time, maybe?" 

Brian nodded. 

"But... uh, what kinda toys?"

"Some building blocks. A vibrator. A few plushies."

"I'd _totally_ be down to play with some blocks," said Arin. 

"Do you want me to call you anything... special?"

Brian was fiddling with his hands, clearly uncomfortable. 

"Are you okay?" Arin put his hand on Brian's knee, shooting him a concerned look. 

"I'm okay," Brian said, and he laughed, a bit unsteady. "I'm just... this kind of thing is from a very specific group of people." He glanced at Arin, sidelong. 

"So it's weird to be doing it with me?"

"Kind of, yeah," said Brian, and then he laughed, ruefully. "Not that I haven't jerked off to the idea before."

"Really now?" Arin raised an eyebrow, trying to look intrigued. 

Brian began to laugh harder - apparently Arin didn't have the look down, exactly. 

"You're good looking," Brian pointed out. "I'll be really honest and say that I've fantasized about diapering just about every good looking person I see."

"What, really?" 

"Really."

"... huh."

"What?" Brian looked even more embarrassed.

"I don't have any, like... fetishes like that," said Arin.

"Technically it's a kink, not a fetish," said Brian. 

"What?"

"A fetish is something that someone actually _needs_ to get off to, a kink is something that's enjoyable to get off to."

"Oh," said Arin. "Well, regardless, I want to... I really want to blow you, but I also kinda want you to... you know." He cleared his throat.

What did he want?

He wanted that same... quiet in his head, from when Brian had been petting his head.

He also wanted to suck Brian's cock, and get fucked, he wanted to be intimate in ways he only faintly understood.

He even had a vague curiosity about the diaper thing, because, well... it was weird and new. 

So fuck it.

"Do you want me to call you Daddy?"

"That'd be excellent," said Brian. 

"Okay," said Arin, and then he tried to make his voice cuter. "Daddy, can we play with blocks?"

"Sure we can," said Brian, and he cupped Arin's cheek, his expression something between horny and tender. "But can you give Daddy a kiss first?" 

Arin leaned in, and he kissed Brian on the mouth, his lips soft and dry, his breath hot and slightly smelling like his dinner. 

"Good boy," Brian said against Arin's lips, and he kissed Arin's forehead. 

Arin smiled, warmth spread from his chest to his belly.

He was... content. 

He was also horny, but that seemed to be secondary to whatever else it was that was going on his head.

* * *

They were sitting on the rug, and they were building with blocks.

They were wooden alphabet blocks, and they clicked together when Arin stacked them.

It was quiet.

Almost creepily quiet.

Arin was the one who broke the silence, after almost five minutes.

"Um. Brian? I mean Daddy?"

"What's up?"

"Am I supposed to, like, say anything? Or do anything in particular?"

"Do what feels natural," said Brian, "and don't worry about what you're talking about."

"In the, um, in the research I was doing, some people were saying that Littles should only talk about certain things, or act a certain way," said Arin.

Brian shrugged.

"I know that you're a person and yourself, even if you're wearing a diaper or building with blocks or whatever," said Brian. "If you want to talk about whatever, we can talk about whatever."

"Even if it's work?"

"Maybe we should both take a break from work. Would you talk about work on a regular date?"

"Probably not," Arin said. "Okay. Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about," said Brian, and he ruffled Arin's hair. "You're doing great. I promise."

Another minute of silence, then Arin glanced over at Brian through his eyelashes, trying to look alluring, not entirely sure if he was succeeding.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Daddy, come sit closer to me."

Brian raised an eyebrow.

"What do we say?"

"Please?"

"Good boy," said Brian, and he sat down next to Arin, so that they were thigh to thigh. 

Arin leaned against Brain's side, trying to remember the sensation of Brian's fingers going through his hair, and how relaxed he had been.

Hmm.

"Daddy, kiss please?"

Arin turned his face towards Brian's, and he leaned forward.

Brian kissed him chastely on the lips. 

"Bigger kiss than that," said Arin, and he moved around, so that he was full on facing Brian, knee to knee.

It knocked the tower over with a crash, and they both jumped.

The cats both fled from the room at a run.

"Oh, Arin, your tower," said Brian, and his face was sympathetic. "Do you want to build another one?"

"I want a bigger kiss," Arin said, stubborn.

"Well," said Brian, "you're gonna have to ask much more nicely than that."

"Bigger kiss please, Daddy?"

The back and forthing was actually getting him... kinda horny.

What the hell.

Maybe it was the look on Brian's face - he was wearing his "I'm the professor and I'm in charge" look, and also the fact that Brian was pretty obviously aroused.

He was turning pink in the face, and when Arin glanced down, he noted the telltale bulge.

"Good boy, asking nicely," said Brian, and he leaned in and kissed Arin again, longer this time, his tongue sliding into Arin's mouth, his hands cradling Arin's face, the tip of his pinkie against Arin's ear, his thumb against Arin's chin.

Arin kissed him, deliberately clumsy, but that seemed to get Brian even more riled up, and he moaned into the kiss, pulling Arin closer to him.

Arin pressed closer, until they were chest to chest, and he was on his knees.

And then Brian pulled back, and he was panting heavily. 

"Daddy," Arin said, trying his sweet voice again, "Daddy, what's in your pocket?"

"Hmm?" 

Brian was panting, and he met Arin's eyes, then licked his lips. 

"You've got something in your pocket," Arin said, and he reached down, squeezing Brian's cock through his khaki shorts. 

Brian moaned, his hips rolling forward. 

"That's, um... that's something special, Arin. Have you been good enough for a special treat?"

"I've been very good, Daddy," said Arin. "Can I have it, please?" 

"Well," said Brian, "Daddy will have to stand up to give it to you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Hold on."

Brian stood up, and his legs were shaking a bit, but he was upright, and now his dick was a lot more... obvious through the khaki, bulging. 

Arin leaned forward, and he nuzzled into it, inhaling the scent of Brian - faintly musky, and hot against his cheek. 

"Oh, such a good boy," Brian said thickly, and he fumbled with his fly, then paused. 

"Arin?" He was using his normal voice now, which was slightly different than his Daddy voice, although Arin wasn't entirely sure if he could explain how. 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you alright with where this is going?"

"You mean, am I alright with sucking your dick and getting my face fucked from here to fuckin' eternity? Because I am _totally_ alright with that."

"I mean more... the dark age play turn we've gone down. Do you just want to suck me off as your regular adult self?"

"Nah," said Arin. "I'm having a lot of fun. I mean, um, unless you'd prefer to do it that way?"

"No, no, I'm good," said Brian, and he laughed, clearly self conscious. "I'm sorry. I haven't Topped like this in a long time."

"It's okay," said Arin. "I mean, for what it's worth, I've never done this at all, and I'm enjoying it so far!" 

"That's the important part," said Brian. 

Then he turned his Daddy voice on again.

It was like a goddamn switch. 

"Are you gonna be a good boy and get Daddy's present out of his pocket?"

Arin reared up on his knees, putting his hands on Brian's hips. He made a big show of shoving his hand down into Brian's pocket. 

"What's that, Daddy?" 

"That's your surprise, baby," said Brian. "You have to unzip Daddy's pants to get it out, first."

"Okay," said Arin, and he carefully undid the zipper.

His hands were shaking.

He'd sucked cock a few times in the past - things come up sometimes, especially in his early days of trying out the polyamory thing.

But it was the first time he was really _invested_ in the person he was going to be sucking off, and that he'd probably be spending a lot of time with.

To say nothing of the fact that he was doing the weird role playing thing. 

Which was getting him much hornier than it probably should have, but fuck it.

* * * 

Arin had to take Brian's cock out of his boxers, and then he let it bob there, staring up at Brian with what he hoped was guileless expression.

"Daddy, what is it?"

"It's... very special," said Brian, his voice thick. "Just for you."

"What do I do with it, Daddy?"

"Why don't you give it a kiss?"

Arin gave a chaste little kiss to the tip of Brian's cock, the pre-cum sticky on his lips. 

"A better kiss than that," said Brian. "Show how much you like it."

"What should I do?" 

Arin gave it a wetter kiss this time, his lips wrapped around the very tip of it, his tongue gently rasping against the slit. 

It was salty, musky, a little bit bitter.

He shivered. 

"Now open your mouth big and wide," said Brian, and his Daddy tone had gone a little... simpering. 

Arin stared up at him, and he did as instructed.

Brian carefully guided his cock into Arin's mouth, and then... it was there.

It was thick and heavy on his tongue, and he sucked on it carefully, suctioning his lips around it, doing things with his tongue that he knew he liked.

Brian moaned like he was in pain, and Arin looked up at him through his eyelashes.

Brian's hand was resting on Arin's head now, and he tangled his fingers in Arin's silky hair.

"You're doing... s-s-such a good job, Arin, oh... fuck, you feel so good."

Arin began to bob his head, taking in more of Brian's dick.

He remembered that one picture that had been posted on Twitter or Instagram or something, of Brian feeding him the sausage.

It was a lot different this time.

For one thing, he couldn't bite.

Although now he was trying not to snicker.

He took more of Brian's cock into his mouth, until his nose was pressed against Brian's belly, and the head of Brian's cock was right up in his throat.

He gagged around it, and Brian shot him a concerned look, but Arin gave a thumbs up.

He'd done deep throat stuff before - admittedly, with Suzy's strap on, and not an actual dick, but it was the same basic principle, right?

He drew back, then went back down, sucking loudly, drooling down his chin, then along his chest, onto his shirt.

"Fuck, you feel so good," said Brian, and he tugged on Arin's hair. "Do you want... do you want to make Daddy feel really good?"

Arin nodded clumsily. 

"You need to keep your head still, let Daddy guide it," said Brian. "Okay?"

Another awkward nod.

Brian was holding on to his hair on either side of his head now, and he used it for leverage as he began to thrust, slowly, then faster.

He was... full on fucking Arin's face. 

He was fucking Arin’s face, and he was mumbling quietly - just enough that Arin could pick up a word every now and then. 

“Oh… good boy… Daddy… fuck… fuck… _fuck_!”

Brian pulled his dick out of Arin’s mouth, jerking his dick off onto Arin’s face.

“Close your eyes, fuck, close your eyes for Daddy.”

And Arin did as instructed, as warm stickiness hit his face, dripping down his face, onto his lap.

His dick was throbbing in his pants, and if he didn’t do something about it, he would go crazy. 

Full on crazy, exploding like a goddamn supernova, if he didn’t get some kind of stimulation.

His brain was going in circles, sort of. 

He was horny and desperate and he was going to start crying, although why he wasn’t sure.

“Daddy?”

Arin’s voice wobbled.

“Sweetheart?”

Brian’s voice went soft, went sweet, and that wasn’t expected at all. 

After all that “Daddy’s got a special treat”, this was a very… different side of Brian.

Although his brain was going in weird circles now.

“Daddy, something’s… wrong.”

Brian sat flat on the floor in front of Arin, and he cupped Arin’s cheek, heedless of all of the stickiness of the cum. 

“What kind of wrong?”

“I don’t… know?” 

Arin sniffled.

There were emotions.

A whole whirlwind of conflicting emotions.

It felt a bit like he was freaking out.

“Do you need me to stop being Daddy for the moment?” 

“No!” Arin said desperately. “No, stay!”

He reached out for Brian, almost blindly, and Brian wrapped his arms around Arin’s shoulders and pushed him in, kissing Arin’s temple.

“It’s okay, baby,” said Brian, in a soft voice. He rocked Arin, carefully, and then something was wiping Arin’s face.

It took Arin a minute to realize it was the hem of Brian’s shirt, and that was such a sweet, tender gesture, and that got him sobbing.

Goddamn it, he was a grown man, why was he crying like this?

His head was emptying out, like each sob seemed to pull some more of the matter from his mind, until he was finally empty, just sniffling and clutching at Brian’s shirt.

* * * 

“Well,” said Arin, after about five minutes. “That was embarrassing.”

He was still cuddled up to Brian, his head on Brian’s shoulder, holding on to Brian’s shirt.

“Don’t worry about it,” said Brian. “Kink stuff can make you feel sometimes, and it isn’t always what you’re expecting.”

“I dunno why it had _that_ reaction, though,” said Arin, and he snuffled quietly. 

“Was it too intense?” 

“No,” said Arin. “I liked it a lot.”

“You just had feelings?”

“Yeah.”

“You wanna talk about the feelings?”

“I don’t entirely… understand them,” said Arin, and he smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” said Brian. “It’s okay.” He ruffled Arin’s hair. “You’re allowed to have feelings, okay?”

“Okay,” said Arin. 

“Do you want to finish the scene?”

“I don’t know,” said Arin. 

“Well… what would you like, right now?”

“I’d like… I’d like to cum,” Arin said, and he blushed, looking down. “I’d also like for you to… to keep taking care of me.”

“What does taking care of you entail right now?”

“Can you hold me and... and tell me I’m a good boy?”

“Of course,” said Brian. “Although I think we need to rearrange things a bit.”

“Rearrange?”

* * * 

Brian ended up leaning back against the couch, his legs spread wide, and Arin was leaning back against him, his head on Brian’s shoulder, Brian’s hands trailing up and down his chest.

“Can you be a good boy for Daddy?” 

Brian’s voice was quiet in Arin’s ear, and it was giving him the shivers, sending goosebumps up and down Arin’s back, across his chest.

“Y-yes, Daddy,” said Arin. “I’ll be good.”

“Well,” said Brian, “first, can you take your penis out of your pants for me?”

“Yes, Daddy,” said Arin, fishing it out.

He wasn’t even wearing real pants - it might have been a date, but what was the point of wearing real pants, if he was at home?

He knew it wasn’t like Brian was going to judge him for it. 

Arin wrapped his hand around his cock, and he squeezed it, just the way he liked it, squirming a bit in his seat and beginning to pant. 

"There you go," said Brian, right in Arin's ear. "Make yourself feel good, Arin. Do it for Daddy. Daddy wants you to cum."

Arin sighed, a full body sigh, and he sagged against Brian, his eyes on his dick.

One of Brian's big hands went on top of his, guiding him, and that made it... that made it a lot better, although Arin couldn't entirely explain why.

"You like this?" Brian kissed along Arin's neck, gently, and Arin shuddered, his eyes squeezing shut, his toes curling. 

"Yeah," said Arin. "I... Daddy, I like it a lot. Can you keep doing it, please?"

"Keep doing what?"

"Keep... showing me how," said Arin. "I do it by myself, Daddy, but I'm not every good at it."

Where the fuck had that even come from?

"When do you do it by yourself, Arin?"

"After you put me to bed, Daddy. When I'm by myself in my room, my peepee feels really... weird."

Arin didn't have to look at Brian's face to feel him roll his eyes. 

"You're laying it on a bit thick," he told Arin.

"Dunno what you're talking about, Daddy," said Arin, and he was smirking.

Then he was thrusting up into his hand, into Brian's hand, because Brian was having him squeeze his cock harder than he usually did, and this was a strange experience - it was like being jerked off by someone else, but it was his own hand, and he knew his own hand, but this wasn't exactly his own hand, was it?

"You are such a brat," Brian said, teasing. "I'm gonna spank you, if you keep that up."

And then Arin came.

Out of the blue, completely, right across his chest and his stomach, soaking into his shirt, leaving him panting and a bit startled, as the sweet pleasure crested and wriggled inside of him. 

"Fuck," Arin mumbled, and he nuzzled into Brian's neck, still panting. 

"I don't think I've ever seen someone go off that quickly since high school," said Brian, and he sounded amused.

"We could make the argument that since I'm being Little, I've got that kinda stamina," said Arin, in his regular voice.

"Yeah?"

"Or you might have pushed a button." 

Arin tried not to look sheepish.

"You like spanking?"

"Yeah," said Arin. "I mean, I've talked about that on the show."

"So what got you to go off this hard?"

Arin sat up, pulling his shirt off, which got rid of most of the cum on him. 

"I dunno," said Arin. "I've been into spanking for the physical sensation of it, but I've never really tried it for the... psychological stuff related to it, or something."

"Do you think you'd start crying again?"

Arin blushed, looking down at his feet. 

"I don't know," he told Brian. "I'm sorry about that."

"You don't need to be," said Brian. "It's one of the reasons I like being a Daddy. There's something satisfying about helping people access some of the feelings that they've been suppressing."

"You think that's what happened?" 

"Yeah," said Brian. "I've seen it before."

A little stab of jealousy hit Arin, and he pushed it down.

Brian was allowed to have past partners. 

Brian was even allowed to have past partners that he had fond memories of. 

"So, uh... would you wanna spank me? As a Little, I mean."

"Sure," said Brian. "Although maybe not tonight?" He looked down at his cock, rueful. "I don't think I've got another orgasm in me, and I know that spanking someone tends to get me all hot and bothered."

"Really? Why?"

Brian shrugged.

"Maybe I'm a sadist," he said. "Or maybe I like the control. Or maybe some weird wire got crossed when I was a kid, and I imprinted on something." He laughed. "That probably explains the whole Daddy thing, if nothing else."

"What, imprinting?"

"Yeah," said Brian.

"I'm not sure I follow," said Arin, leaning back into his chair. 

"When I was a kid, I watched a lot of classic cartoons," said Brian. "My mother really liked them - she used to get me these giant tapes with, like, fifty classic cartoons, stuff like that."

Arin nodded, not really getting it, but enjoying the fact that Brian was talking to him.

He was in a dozy, comfortable headspace - he kind of wanted to nap, cuddled up to Brian.

"So in a lot of them, there was a joke where a character who was an adult would be turned into an infant, or act like an infant, or something like that. So I saw that enough and it just... stuck, for some reason, who even knows why. And then I ended up hitting puberty and having a bunch of jerk off sessions where I would fantasize about putting someone in diapers, or embarrassing them."

"Huh," said Arin, his tone contemplative. "So I guess kinda like how I used to get like... weird feelings, watching the big tough male characters?"

"Something like that," said Brian. "Although sometimes imprinting can get... weird."

"What kinda weird are we talking about?"

"Like... inflation fetishists who got a boner while watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory," said Brian.

"Inflation fetishists? What even is that?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," said Brian, and he grinned. "The vast network that is human sexuality is a complicated thing, and endlessly fascinating.

"I mean, I've studied anything that I found interesting," said Brian, his tone serious.

Arin smiled, charmed in spite of himself.

Brian was such a dork.

"Want to get food?"

"What kinda food?"

"I don't know at this point," said Arin. "My legs are kind of rubbery, and it's hard to think."

"Do you want Daddy to order your dinner for you?" 

Brian's voice was sweet, with no hint of mocking, but Arin's dick twitched anyway.

"... yes," said Arin, although where the hell had that come from?

"Good boy," said Brian, and he kissed Arin's sweaty forehead. 

* * * 

The rest of their date was… pretty disgustingly normal.

They ordered take out - Brian got Arin a nice chicken and rice dish, and Brian had lasagna. 

They sat around and watched a movie, Arin’s arm around Brian’s shoulder. 

They made out on the couch like teenagers, until one of the cats climbed onto Brian’s lap at an inopportune moment, which got everyone laughing.

And then it was time for Brian to go home.

* * * 

Arin kissed Brian, and felt a pang of… something or other, deep in his chest. 

He couldn’t put a word to it, but he was… sad, and he didn’t know why.

“Can you text me?” Arin tried not to sound too wistful, or too desperate.

Neither were exactly a good look.

“Of course,” said Brian. “And I want you to text me tomorrow morning.”

“Why? We’re gonna see each other at work.”

“Yes, but work isn’t exactly the right place to have a full on discussion about what it felt like to call me Daddy while you jerked off,” said Brian, his tone dry.

Arin snickered.

“Fair enough,” he agreed, and he kissed Brian one last time, then shut the door, as Brian made his way to the car.

* * * 

Arin was woken up the next morning by Suzy creeping in on socked feet.

She smiled at him, sheepish, and she crawled into bed with him, cuddling up, her head on his chest.

She smelled like a different perfume, and like someone else’s shampoo.

But when he buried his nose in her hair, he could smell her own familiar scent as well, and he sighed, all the way from his bones, and cuddled her closer.

Whatever bit of his heart was feeling rough, from all the intense kink stuff… it was calmed by the familiar warmth of Suzy, the way her body fit against this as he curled up around her. 

“Didja have fun last night?”

His voice was quiet, rough with sleep.

“Yeah,” said Suzy, “although I miss having long fingernails.”

Arin snickered, and kissed her behind her ear.

“The sacrifices you’ve got to make,” he said to her, his voice deadpan.

She chuckled, and she rolled over, so that her face was pressed into his chest.

“How about you?” Her breath was ticklish against his chest. “How was your date with Brian?”

“It was… good,” said Arin. 

“You sound kinda hesitant there,” said Suzy.

“It was a lot different than what I expected,” said Arin. 

“Would you wanna do it again?”

“Oh, yeah, totally.”

“Then I’d say it was a success.”

* * * 

_How are you feeling?_

Arin, on break and eating a sandwich, glanced at his phone.

He’d gotten a text from Brian, who was off in a recording studio with Dan. 

_I’m feeling okay. Is it weird that I’ve got other ideas for more… are they called scenes?_

_Nah. Once you’re bitten with the kink bug it tends to stick around_

_I’d like to do like what you said_

Arin was blushing, and he smiled at Dan when the other man gave him an inquisitive look.

“You texting some new crazy poly partner?”

Dan’s tone was teasing.

“Something like that,” said Arin. 

“Have fun,” said Dan, and he leaned back into the couch. “I could never do that.”

“You never know, man,” said Arin. “I never thought I’d be able to pull this stuff off, and now look!”

“You have a new squeeze?”

“Yeah,” said Arin, and he was smiling in spite of himself. “I just, uh… we haven’t entirely sorted out the details of this stuff.”

“I’ve got faith in you,” said Dan. 

“Thanks, man,” said Arin.

He watched as Dan walked off to the fridge, and his phone buzzed again.

_I said a bunch of stuff. I think you need to be a bit more specific_

_I want you to spank me_

Arin’s face was hot, and he resisted the urge to bite his lip in embarrassment. 

_That’s doable. What kind of spanking?_

_There’s types of spankings?_

_Oh, totally. There’s therapeutic spankings, punishment spankings, funishment spankings…_

_The hell is a funishment?_

_When you play out a scenario and are “punished” for it_

_Huh. I’ll do some research and get back to you_

Arin glared down at his lap.

His dick had woken up .

Of course it had.

* * * 

Three days later, he was sitting at his kitchen table, talking to Brian.

Suzy was doing something or other with Holly - Arin didn’t know the details. 

“I know you’re into… pee,” said Arin, and he cleared his throat.

“I’m not _exactly_ into pee,” Brian said. He was blushing as well. “I mean, I… I’m interested in things like pants wetting, but not so much stuff like someone intentionally peeing on me.”

“But unintentionally peeing on you is alright?”

“Yeah,” said Brian.

“... why?”

Brian shrugged.

“So why did you bring that up?”

“I want… I want you to punish me,” said Arin. “And I’m curious about peeing. On myself, I mean. And if that’d be a reason for you to spank me, I’d be willing.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” said Brian. “So do you have an idea for how you want this scene to play out?”

“I was thinking… maybe you could leave me alone and I could get into some kind of trouble,” said Arin. “And then… you could punish me.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” agreed Brian. “But don’t break anything.”

“Gotcha,” said Arin.

“Is there anything you’re not comfortable with?”

“Could you maybe not yell at me, please?”

Brian nodded.

“And no mean names, please.”

“Gotcha.”

“Now go be a good boy and play,” said Brian. “Daddy has work to do.”

* * * 

Arin sat on the floor, on the hardwood, and he stared at the assorted toys that Brian had left out for him.

There was an activity mat with different kinds of baby toys, and there were the blocks.

There were coloring books, and markers. 

Hmm….

Arin picked a marker up, and he uncapped it.

He looked at the wall thoughtfully.

… no, Suzy would kill him. 

Then he glanced down at his own pale thigh, sticking out from his shorts. 

That could work….

* * *

Arin had a feeling he might have actually gotten into a headspace.

He was… quiet, inside, and he was calm, a level of calm that he didn’t know was possible to achieve.

Dan had described what it felt like to get high, and maybe this was it?

Everything was calm, and everything was funny, and he was giggling to himself.

“You being good in there, Ar?” 

Brian poked his head around the door. 

Arin looked over his shoulder at Brian, and he smiled. 

Brian just… stared.

Arin smiled at him, scooting around so that he was facing Brian. 

“Aren’t I pretty, Daddy?”

Arin had covered himself in marker - he’d given himself clumsy kitty whiskers, he’d drawn all over his thighs, his arms, even his hands.

He was a riot of smudging colors.

“... Arin,” said Brian, in a long suffering tone, “when I told you that you could color, I meant that you could color _on the paper_.”

“You didn’t say that,” said Arin. “You said I could color.”

Brian gave a long suffering sigh. 

“We’re gonna have to punish you, Ar,” Brian said. 

“Am I in trouble?”

“Yes, Arin, you’re in trouble.”

“But… I don’t want to be in trouble!” Arin was pouting.

His heart was beating faster, and he was beginning to get hard. 

Brian sat on the floor, cross legged, and he indicated his lap.

“Arin, come here.”

Arin crawled closer, but he didn’t actually lie across Brian’s lap. 

“Arin,” said Brian, and he had on a warning tone of voice, “if you don’t come here right now, you’re getting ten extra spanks.”

“But… i don’t want them,” said Arin, and yeah, he was putting on the full pouting voice, because why not?

“I don’t want to have to wash all of that marker off of you,” said Brian, “but I’m still going to have to.”

Arin was sniffling, but he let himself be pulled over Brian’s lap, his stomach pressing into Brian’s thighs. 

His ass was sticking in the air.

It was a good thing they were on the hardwood, or else he might have stained the rug.

“Now,” said Brian, “you’re gonna get twenty spanks. Ten for making a mess, and ten for arguing with me. Do you understand?”

“I think -”

“I didn’t ask what you thought,” Brian said, in that same sweet, slightly condescending voice. “I asked you if you understood.”

“I understand,” Arin said, his voice sulky.

“And what do you say if you want me to stop?”

“Red.”

“Good boy.”

“Since I’m a good boy, maybe I don’t have to get the spanking?”

Brian paused, and his voice was normal again.

“Do you not want it?” 

Arin cleared his throat, trying to get back into his regular headspace.

It took some work.

“I want you to do it,” he said, slowly and carefully, “but I feel weird asking for it, or going along without protesting.”

“I understand,” said Brian, and he patted Arin on the butt. “Are you ready?”

“No, but do it anyway,” said Arin. 

“So what color?”

“Green,” said Arin.

“Good boy, communicating,” said Brian, back in that horrible, glorious condescending voice.

How was he so good at that?!

Arin was pulled out of his reverie by cold air on his butt - Brian had pulled his pants down, and taken his boxers with them.

“Right,” said Brian. “So I want you to count with me. And when it’s done, you’re gonna get ten minutes corner time, and then we can have ice cream. How does that sound?”

“I just want the ice cream,” Arin mumbled.

“First you get your punishment,” said Brian. “Now.”

He slapped Arin’s ass.

Arin made a surprised noise, and surged forward.

It was harder than he thought it would be, and it stung. 

His toes curled, and his cock swelled. 

“What number was that, Arin?” 

“That was one,” said Arin, his voice shaking.

“Good boy.”

Another slap, on the other cheek.

“Two.”

And another. And another.

“Three. Four.”

Arin counted mechanically, his higher brain functions going someplace else.

The pain was surprisingly intense, but it was more than that.

He was an adult man, and he was lying across another adult man’s lap, getting his ass spanked.

He was covered in magic marker, and he was thinking of his coworker as “Daddy”, and it was giving him a boner.

Shame crashed down on him like a wave, but fuck it.

The pain was its own wave.

He rode both of them, counting off like a robot, and he was sobbing, but he didn’t realize it until there was wetness on his face, at which point he groaned, and began to wriggle, his count faltering.

“F-f-fifteen….”

Brian landed a particularly hard hit, right on Arin’s thigh, and Arin bellowed, shaking.

Another hit, harder, on the other side, and Arin yelled again, squirming harder, trying to get comfortable, trying not to make too much of a fuss, but also yelling and wriggling, trying to get away.

“Arin,” said Brian, “Arin, what are we up to?”

“Sixteen?”

“Good boy,” said Brian. “You’ve only got five left.”

Arin nodded.

Another hit.

“Now it’s only four more. How many has it been?”

“S-sixteen.”

“Good boy.”

Another hit, hard enough that Arin _felt_ his ass jiggle.

“Seventeen.”

This hit was at the spot where his ass met his thigh, and that hurt more than it should have.

“Eighteen.”

Another one, on the other side.

“Nineteen.”

And a final one, on Arin’s thigh, that had him bawl out like a mule.

“Twenty!”

Brian helped Arin sit up, and he cuddled the younger man to his chest, kissing the top of his head.

“It’s okay,” said Brain, his voice soothing. “It’s alright. You’re gonna be alright.”

Arin was still sniffling, but his head was clear.

Clear and quiet.

Who even knew it could be this quiet.

“Now,” said Brian, “you’re gonna stand in the corner for ten minutes. Do you understand?”

Arin nodded.

“How are you doing?”

Arin gave a thumbs up.

“Can you talk?”

Arin shrugged.

Another forehead kiss, and then Brian was standing up, and helping Arin stand up. 

* * *

Arin let himself be led to the corner, and he stood there, staring at the bend of the wall, not thinking, his head silent.

Brian had pulled his pants down in the back, baring his pink ass, and he had been instructed to put his hands behind his head, but he didn’t care about that much, not really.

He was just… calm. 

He was calm and he was quiet, and his face was wet with his own tears, and then he realized he had to pee.

Um.

How to deal with this?

Arin sighed, and he shuddered, forcing himself to let go.

If he closed his eyes, it was like he was staring at a urinal, and with his dick pointing down like this, he’ d be able to piss without getting it all over the wall, right?

His erection had gone down, at some point - Arin wasn’t too bothered by that. He wasn’t too bothered by anything.

He pissed, and he pissed into his pajama pants - the fabric absorbed the piss, and it was so _hot_ , right up against his skin, then going down his leg, puddling at his feet.

Daddy would be mad at him for this.

That was okay.

It was gonna be okay.

* * *

Brian made a surprised noise when he came to turn Arin around.

“Buddy?”

Arin looked up at him.

“You had an accident, Arin.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” said Arin. “Am I in trouble?”

“No, sweetheart,” said Brian. “You’re not in trouble. But we do need to wash you off.”

* * *

Arin ended up taking a shower, with Brian standing just outside, supervising and giving instructions.

When Arin came out of the shower and was toweled down, Brian was wearing a thoughtful expression.

“Okay,” he said to Arin, and he was shifting from foot to foot, clearly a bit agitated. “So we’ve got a few options.”

“We do?”

“Yeah. We could end the scene and you could put on regular clothes, we could make out, fuck around and whatnot.”

Arin nodded.

“We could continue the scene, and I could put you in pajamas and we could cuddle and watch a movie and fuck around.”

More nods.

“I can put you in pajamas and we can stay nonsexual.”

“I feel like there’s another thing that you’re thinking about that you don’t wanna tell me,” said Arin.

Hopefully he was reading Brian right.

“I could diaper you, and we could stay in scene, or out of scene, or whatever,” said Brian, and he cleared his throat. “If you’re comfortable with that, I mean.”

“I’d be okay with that,” said Arin. 

“What, really?”

Brian looked surprised.

“Yeah,” said Arin, and he laughed. “I mean, I did piss my pants.”

“Yeah, fair,” said Brian, and he was looking elated and extremely nervous. “So you want to try it?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay,” said Brian. “Let me just get the… stuff.”

* * * 

It turned out to take a good deal of cooperation, but eventually, Brian had Arin centered on a diaper, lying on the bed.

It wasn’t like Arin had expected - it wasn’t all crinkly plastic and itchy.

It was remarkably soft on the inside, and when it was closed around his junk, he was… secure.

Huh.

That was unexpected.

Brian taped him in, and patted him on the crotch.

“There we go,” said Brian. “All clean.”

Arin sat up, and he looked down at himself.

His legs were forced apart, and he rustled a bit every time he shifted his position.

Then he burst out laughing.

“I look ridiculous,” he told Brian. “I love it.” 

Brian smiled at him, looking shy, and Arin opened his arms up.

“C’mere,” he said, and he kissed Brian on the mouth, gently. “Remember that book you found ages ago, that you tweeted at Ross?”

“Yeah?”

“I want you to… I want you to find it. And… read it to me,” said Arin. 

He was blushing.

“You want Daddy kisses?”

Arin nodded.

“I don’t have the book, but I can give you the real thing,” said Brian, and he began to kiss all over Arin’s face.

Arin burst out laughing, and he held on to Brian’s shirt.

He pressed his forehead against Brian’s, and he sighed, his mind returning to that nice, quiet place.

He could get used to this. 

He definitely could.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Check out my tumblr theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com! I'll write you something, maybe!


End file.
